The Failed Agents and Something
by cessie rie
Summary: Berawal dari ucapan tak sadar dari seseorang hingga menimbulkan rasa penasaran seseorang. dari sinilah 5 agen dadakan muncul untuk menyelidikinya. 'semua member DBSK ITU SEME! HAHAHAHA' ukenya siapa?


FAILED AGENTS AND SOMETHING.

Disclaimer: semua milik Tuhan.

Genre: Humor(mungkin) dan Romance(kali).

WARNING: typo, genderswitch, crackpair da lain-lainnya.

Shtt…..

Ini rahasia antara kita, ya?

Ternyata semua member DBSK, TVXQ, TOHOSHINKI ya itulah pokoknya, yang terdiri dari U-Know Yunho, Max Choi Kang Changmin,Hero Youngwoong Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun, dan Xiah Junsu , itu ternyata semua SEME! Perlu saya tekankan sekali lagi? Oke, SEME!

Nah loh, lalu siapa yang jadi ukenya? Lalu apa itu Yunjae, Yoosu,atau yang lainnya terserah anda lah.

Kalau begitu mari kita intip ke dalam Dorm DBSK yang baru saja berkumpul kembali setelah sempat terpecah menjadi 2 kubu(amin), dimana semua member DBSK sedang berkumpul dengan uke mereka. Untuk itu,kelima agen kita telah bersedia melaporkannya pada kita,readers.

Mari ke TKP…..

'Taem, kau meginjak kakiku, pabbo!'

'Mian Jjong-Hyung.'

'Yah, Onew-Hyung berhentilah makan ayammu itu.'

'Benar kata Key-Hyung, Onew-Hyung. Aromanya akan tercium oleh Changmin-Hyung dan kita akan ketahuan oleh mereka.'

'Mian , Key, Minho-ya'

'Sudahlah, cepat kita masuk, selagi mereka sedang tidak sadar, kajja.'

'Ne.'

Dalam Dorm yang kelihatan sepi tak ada orang namun terdengar suara entah dari mana asalnya itu agen kita yang ternyata adalah member SHINEE, itu sedang berada di bawah kolong meja sedang mendiskusikan siapa yang akan mematamatai siapa.

Disinilah Onew terbangkitkan jiwa leadershipnya!

'Mari kita berpencar untuk memperlancar tugas kita kali ini. Minho, kau awasi Changmin-Hyung sepertinya kamarnya yang di sebelah dapur, lagi ada tulisan 'MAX TERITORIAL' sepertinya di depan pintu masing-masing kamar ada tanda pemilik kamarnya. Taem, jangan lepaskan pandanganmu dari Junsu-Hyung, dia dikamarnya juga mungkin, Jong awasi Yoochun-Hyung lalu Key awasi Yunho-Hyung, arra. Aku awasi Jaejoong-Hyung mungkin dia di dapur, lagi pula ada aroma ayam goreng. Oh, ayamku.'

'Tidak bisa Hyung. Nanti kau malah terpusat pada ayam goreng buatan Jae-Hyung bukan mengawasinya. Biar Key saja.' Ucap JongHyun

'Itu benar Hyung' serempak TeaMinKey.

'Ya sudah berpencar. Ucap Onew kesal.

Dapur dimana member tertua DBSK berada. Terlihat Jaejoong sedang duduk dimeja pantry dan seorang pria yang kelihatannya sedang memasak dapat dipastikan dari celemek yang dipakainya namun agen Key tigak dapat memastikan karena posisinya yang membelakangi agen kita. Dan agen Key kita sedang bersembunyi dibalik guci besar tak jauh dari situ. Mari kita dengar pembicaraan apa yang didengar oleh agen Key.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan, Chagi? Aku bisa membatumu jika kau mau." Tawar Jaejoog pada seseorang yang tak salah lagi pasti adalah kekasihnya.

"Tak usah,Hyung. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku kan member paling pintar masak seSUJU, kau meragukan keahlianku berkurang Selama kita tak bertemu, ya?" Ucap sang kekasih.

Jaejoong turun dari meja pantry dan memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, sementara Key merekam adegan tersebut.

"Wookie-ah, kau semakin imut saja dari hari kehari aku melihatmu." Goda Jaejoong pada kekasihnya yang ternyata adalah Kim Ryeowook, salah satu Lead vocal SUPER JUNIOR.

"Hyung, jangan menggodaku saat aku memasak." Rengek Ryeowook kepada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah,Chagi….."ucap Jaejoong memberi jeda

"…dan kau KIM KEYBUM, keluar dari persembunyianmu."

Key hanya bisa melotot saat namanya disebut oleh Jaejoong.

Kemudian di Dorm SUJU.

"Aigo, dimana Wookie? Aku lapar!" keluh Shindong.

"Pasti Jae-Hyung menculik Wookie lagi Hyung. Yesung-Hyung memangnya kau tidak lapar?." Kata seseorang yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk.

"Aku kenyang hanya dengan melihat anak-anakku makan dengan lahap." Jawab Yesung.

Dasar Pabbo, batin Eunhyuk dan Shindong bersamaan.

"dan aku tidak pabbo." Lanjut Yesung.

Eunhyuk dan shindong bergindik mendengarnya. Kemudian berlari menuju kamar masing-masing, meninggalkan Yesung sendiri bersama anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa mereka pergi Ddangko? Appa salah apa?" Tanya Yesung pada anak-anaknya.

Ting Tong.

"Sebentar!" ucap seorang namja yang biasa dipanggil kuda, yang ternyata sedari tadi berada didalam kamarnya.

Clek.

"Oh,kau Key. Ada apa? Masuklah dulu." Ajak Siwon

"Tidak usah,Hyung. Aku hanya disuruh mengantarkan makanan kepada SUJU Hyungdeul oleh Jae-Hyung dan Wookie-Hyung, aku pergi Hyung." Kata Key dengan lemas,kemudian pergi meninggalkan pintu depan dorm SUJU.

Ada apa dengan anak itu? Piker Siwon.

Tak lama terdengar suara gaduh dari dou Shinhyuk karena Siwon memberitahu ada makanan yang diantar ke Dorm dari Jae dan Wookie.

Flashback 1 jam yang lalu saat Key ketahuan.

"apa yang harus kulakukan padamu,Kim Keybum?" dengan penuh penekanan dan senyum evil yang bahkan mengalahkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Mi mi mian, Jae-Hyung." Ucap Key terbata.

"Sudahlah, Yeobo. Jangan begitu pada Key. Kasihan dia." Rayu Wookie.

"Kau berani menggodaku,ya?" Goda Jaejoong pada Wookie sambil memeluk dan sedikit mencumbu Wookie. Sementara sang agen kita hanya bisa cengo dan menelan ludah, serta membayangkan bahwa uke dari Jaejoong sangat menggoda imannya.

"ugh… eumh… Hyu….nghhh…" desah Wookie.

"Ada Key disini. Hentikan."

"Baiklah, chagi. Dan kau Key karena isteriku tercinta(cubitan dari Wookie) auw, memintaku untuk memaafkan perbuatanmu maka kau ku maafkan."

Key menghela nafas karena merasa terhindar dari amarah Jaejoong.

"Tapi, kau harus tetap mendapat hukuman karena ulahmu, sekarang antarkan makanan ke Dorm SUJU, itu sudah dipersiapkan oleh Wookie. Dan setiap minggu pagi kau harrus kembali untuk mendaptkn hukuman selanjutnya." Perintah Jeajoong.

"Tidak apa-apa,Key. Aku akan membantumu, ne? sekarang pergilah dan kembli ke Dormmu,ne?" pinta Wookie lembut.

End flashback.

Disinilah sekarang kita, dimana terlihat punggung lesu seorang Key SHINEE, yang benar saja! Seandainya saja iya tidak menuruti ide Jonghyun karena penasaran akan ucapan Junsu yang tidak sengaja keceplosan mengataka bahwa seluruh member DBSK itu seme maka ia tidak harus menderita seperti ini, batinnya tertekan. Oh,author bahasamu. Please deh! Lanjut.

Sepertinya dia juga menyesal karena bertukas posisi dengan Onew. Menyesallah karena menyesal itu ddatangnya belakangan kata mamanya author.

Awas kau,Jjong! Batinnya. Dan nasid buruk berikutnya sepertinya akan diterima Jonghyun.

Disuatu sudut do Dorm DBSK.

'Huacthi! Aish , ada yang membicarakanku.' Batin seseorang.

"Siapa itu?"

Gawat, batin Jjong.

Ditempat lainnya di Dorm yang sama. Tepatnya kamar Jeajoong.

"Kenapa harus setiap minggu datang kesini ? kan tidak harus." Ucap seseorang.

"Kau tidak suka? Aku tau kau suka. Kita tidak bisa punya anak untuk sekarang ini dan beberapa tahun kedepan karena, Chagi. Apa salahnya latihan dengan menganggapnya putra kita? Hem?"

"terserahmu sajalah."

"Untung saja Junsu keceplosan dengan mengatakan aku ini seme, jika dia mengatakan mengatakan kau itu Yeoja, maka habislah dia."

Tinggalkan pasangan ini, kesimpulan yang dapat ditarik adalah bahwa kemerdekaan itu hak segala bangsa. Oke ngawur jangan timpul saya gitu dong!

Kesimpulan:

Agent Key is failed.

Yesung itu anak indigo,koq dia bisa baca pikiran?

Ryeowook itu Yeoja. Untuk penelitian lebih jauh akan kita bahas di ff lainnya.

Jaejoong itu normal bukan Gay karena dia bilang Ryeowook itu Yeoja.

BIKIN SENDIRI YA,READERS.

Saran:

Tenaglah Kim Keybum, kau beruntung dapat menjadi anak seorang Hero Jaejoong, walau kau belum tau sih, tapi kau masih bisa balas dendam pada Jonghyun.

TBC.


End file.
